Enyahkan Cemas from Merantau Movie
by Shireishou
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan LUC terhadap RATGER sampai akhir kisah "Merantau" berakhir. Rasa kecewa... perasaan tersakiti.... Perasaan diabaikan menyeruak mengaburkan semua asa yang tadinya ingin kutorehkan pada nurani kecilnya agar dia paham


**ENYAHKAN CEMAS**

**Base : **Merantau Movie (SPOILER ALERT)

**POV (Point Of View): **Luc (Laurent "Lohan" Buson)

**Central Character :** Luc (Laurent "Lohan" Buson), Ratger (Mads Koudal)

**Time Line :** Merantau Movie

**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _tinyurl[DOT]com/enyah_

* * *

_**Memori pedih melintas menekan luka**_

_**Menyeret ketiadaan yang semakin kelam**_

_**Ketidakmampuan tersusun rapih dalam relung-relung keegoisan**_

_**Tak berujung barang sepatah harapan**_

Aku menghela nafas berat tatkala kulihat Ratger memeriksa gadis kelima yang datang terlambat di Gogo club malam ini. Aku sudah katakan padanya bahwa 'bermain' dengan wanita-wanita itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Namun sejak dulu sifat kepala batunya tak bisa kuluruhkan. Keegoisannya untuk tetap bersenang-senang lebih besar dibanding akal sehatku yang ingin segera menyelesaikan semua keperluan di sini dan segera kembali.

Dia justru mengajak beberapa pengawal untuk berpesta pora malam ini. Menenggak minuman keras dan ditemani gadis-gadis yang sengaja dipanggil untuk menghabiskan malam. Suara riuh rendah terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Mata coklatnya tampak berbinar bahagia. Aku lebih memilih diam dan duduk menemani Ratger sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkanku demi gadis kelima itu.

Sejak tiba di Indonesia, aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Entah apa. Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan padanya bahwa aku punya perasaan tidak enak akan negara ini. Tapi dia tetap acuh dan meyakinkanku untuk melanjutkan keegoisannya. Aku duduk membatu di sofa panjang sembari menatapnya pedih.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang VIP yang kami tempati didobrak paksa dengan keras. Aku bangkit siaga dan melompat berdiri. Sesosok pria dengan cepat menendang meja hingga terbalik serta melumpuhkan dua _bodyguard_ yang tengah berjaga. Belum sempat aku melompat maju, pemuda pribumi itu menendang botol kaca hingga pecah ke arah kami. Aku berjongkok dan melindungi wajahku dari serpihan kaca yang berhamburan di udara. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Kala kuberdiri, kulihat pria itu tengah menyeret gadis itu pergi melarikan diri, meninggalkan Ratger dengan luka cukup parah di wajahnya. Serpihan kaca yang cukup besar tertancap di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Mengucurkan aliran darah kental menelusuri tulang pipinya perlahan. Aku terperangah menatap wajahnya yang terkoyak.

Aku merasakan gejolak emosi muncul dari dadaku. Jantungku berdetak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Bisa kupastikan Ratger jauh lebih marah daripada diriku. Bagaimanapun ini adalah buah dari apa yang ditanamnya sendiri. Akan tetapi aku menarik nafas berulang-ulang berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku merengkuh pundaknya lembut. Sekuat tenaga berusaha menenangkannya meskipun aku sendiri geram melihat apa yang pria itu lakukan pada Ratger. Pria yang selama ini selalu aku lindungi. Bibirku bergetar pelan.

"_Come on, you should sit."_

Emosi Ratger memuncak dan tetap mengabaikan peringatanku. Dikibaskannya tanganku yang hendak mengajaknya duduk untuk menjauh. Firasat buruk itu kembali menyergap. Bulu kudukku meremang. Aku harus menghentikan Ratger melukai dirinya lebih dari ini. Ratger bahkan mulai kalap dan melukai Johni dengan pecahan kaca yang ditarik paksa keluar dari wajahnya. Aku sama sekali tak berdaya untuk menghentikannya. Mencegah dirinya untuk melukai wajahnya lebih jauh lagi. Lukanya harus segera dirawat sebelum menimbulkan infeksi.

"_I KNOW YOU WILL!"_ Ratger berteriak histeris pada Johni. Memaksanya untuk membawa kembali wanita itu kembali ke hadapannya. Menyeretnya untuk merasakan derita yang lebih pedih dari apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"_Take your man and GO!"_ Hentaknya kembali tatkala Johni yang masih gemetar tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"_Come on Ratger, you should sit. Let's take care of that wound...."_ Aku mengamit tangannya lembut dan menuntunnya ke kursi. _"We should go to the doctor."_ Kuambil kotak P3k dari balik lemari dan kembali berjalan mendekatinya.

"_No. I'm fine. I just want to get them!"_ Pandangan matanya sangat dingin. Aku bisa merasakan kebencian terpancar jelas di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Kubersihkan wajahnya dari noda darah dan mencabuti pecahan kaca yang tertancap di wajahnya perlahan. _"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"_ Aku bertanya dengan nada memohon.

"_Don't worry Luc, I'm fine. The most important thing is to find those people as soon as possible!"_ Dia mengulangi kembali kata-katanya. _"Let's just go back to the apartment!"_ Ratger membuang mukanya dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah tergesa. Hentakan kakinya ke lantai menunjukkan betapa ia sedang kesal.

***

"_You can rest now."_ Ratger menepuk pundakku lembut. Aku hendak mengatakan padanya untuk menghentikan pencarian terhadap kedua pribumi itu. Namun dinginnya pancaran mata itu membuatku bungkam seribu bahasa.

Aku beranjak berdiri hendak meninggalkannya. _"Luc..."_ panggilnya tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh. _"Let me know ASAP if you get any information about them."_ Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhinya lunglai.

Ingin rasanya kuseret dirinya pergi dari sini segera, meninggalkan semua masalah yang menghantam. Tapi aku tak kuasa. Aku tak bisa menentang orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku waktu aku masih kecil. Tak pernah sekalipun aku mengabaikan keinginannya. _Tak sekalipun...._

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Firasat buruk itu tak kunjung mereda dan malah semakin menjadi. Kugeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang berputar-putar di benakku. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Bisikku lamat-lamat. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindunginya, sebagaimana ia melindungi diriku dulu. Apapun yang terjadi.... Meski harus mengorbankan nyawa. Kurebahkan tubuhku ke kasur dan kupejamkan mata. Berharap perasaan tak tenang ini lenyap disapu dinginnya malam.

***

Aku terjaga dari tidurku dengan nafas memburu. Keringat dingin mengalir perlahan menyusuri kening dan jatuh di piyama biru lautku. Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Bisa kurasakan suaranya bergema ditelingaku. Mimpi buruk yang telah membuat bulu romaku berdiri kembali terngiang. Aku tengah berdiri mematung menatap Ratger yang tergeletak di tanah berlumuran darah. Pandangan matanya hampa. Intuisikah? Aku duduk dengan wajah bertumpu pada tanganku di tepi ranjang. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

Besok aku harus berusaha sekali lagi. Membujuknya untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Sebelum semua menjadi terlambat. Aku harus bisa. Aku berusaha menguatkan diri.

***

"_Don't bring that up ever again!"_ Jeritnya meninggalkanku kala kukatakan lagi padanya untuk meninggalkan negara ini segera.

"_You already forgot our purpose here. It's not the time nor the place to start a war!"_ Aku berjalan mengikutinya dengan langkah tergesa ke dalam kamar 1426 seusai sarapan di restoran pagi itu. Aku benar-benar gugup. Kulepas kaca mataku dan berusaha menatapnya lebih tegas dari biasanya. _"We have to be careful!" _

Ratger tiba-tiba menatapku dingin sebelum akhirnya berkata, _"When we were boys, we always make sure that we will settle all score no matter how big or small, right?"_ Aku tak menjawab.

"_RIGHT?"_ Bisa kurasakan nada bicaranya yang mulai meninggi. Aku hendak melanjutkan bicara namun dia tak memberiku kesempatan_. "That's how we got who we are today."_ Ratger nampak mulai kesal_. "That's why we must stay!"_ Tekannya dingin.

Kutarik nafas dalam, _"But Ratger, it's just nonsense! You're screwing up with something that should be only like a simple walk!"_ Ujarku setengah putus asa.

Tiba-tiba Ratger mencengkeram kerah kemeja hitamku dengan kedua tangannya. Menariknya dengan paksa ke dua sisi yang berbeda sehingga menyebabkan beberapa kancing bagian atasnya terlepas. Aku terdorong ke belakang sedikit dan menatapnya gamang.

"_When Dominic did this to you. What did I do to him?"_ Tanyanya dingin sembari menyusuri bekas luka yang terlihat jelas di dada kiriku dengan telunjuk kanannya. Keloid panjang yang merupakan saksi pertarunganku dengan Dominic saat kami masih kecil. Ratgerlah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawaku saat itu. Luka ini adalah luka yang mengikat kami berdua sampai detik ini. Luka yang menghubungkan kami satu sama lain.

Akan tetapi, yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya mencari masalah sendiri. Masalah yang seharusnya tak perlu dia hadapi. Masalah yang seharusnya bisa dia hindari. _"No... it's not the same..."_

"_DAMN you!"_ Jeritnya kembali memotong ucapanku. _"Every scars is the SAME, every things MATTERS!" _Ratger kembali histeris. _"Now tell me, what did I do to him?"_ Dia menatapku lurus penuh amarah.

Kutarik nafas panjang sekali lagi berusaha untuk memberikan alasan yang bisa diterima oleh hatinya yang sekeras batu. _"We were kids back then."_ Ujarku berusaha tetap tenang.

"_I said we'll settle this score."_ Ratger benar-benar tak mau sedikitpun mendengarkan penjelasanku. _"And I'll do the same thing now, if you get your face bleeding like mine!"_ Ratger tampak sangat gusar.

Aku harus bertindak lebih lembut padanya. Mungkin itu akan membuatnya mengerti. _"All right."_ Ujarku lembut. Sempat kulihat dia meraih segelas sampanye di meja yang terletak tepat di kiri tubuhnya. Dia mungkin butuh minum untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kulanjutkan kata-kataku yang sempat terhenti, _"All I'm saying is, that THIS is not important. What important thing is, we finish all of this here and just go home."_

PRANG!!!

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Ratger menghantamkan gelas kaca berisi sampanye itu ke kening kananku. Aku menjerit tertahan. Kurasakan perih menjalar di kepalaku. Pening. Bisa kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir pasti menyusuri pelipis kananku dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Aku tertunduk.

Inikah balasan dari apa yang kulakukan padanya? Inikah balasan atas perhatian dan kekhawatiranku padanya? Bisa kurasakan gejolak emosi menyeruak keluar dari relung sanubariku. Nafasku memburu. Aku berusaha mengendalikan ledakan emosi yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar. Aku berusaha begerak menjauh. Namun kepalaku yang pening dan tetesan darah yang melintasi kelopak mataku mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat tangan kananku untuk mengisyaratkan agar dia menjauh dariku. Mulutku terkunci rapat.

"_It's ok right?"_ Ratger berujar lebih lembut. _"This is not important is it? This is..." _Dia berujar terbata. _"We stay... and we'll settle this!"_

Aku tak menjawab. Aku masih berusaha keras menahan amarah yang menyerang nurani terdalamku. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku ikut bergetar menahan setiap depa rasa yang merayap pasti menyusuri relung hati dan merambati setiap otot ditubuhku. Aku mengatupkan rahangku kuat-kuat.

"_Come here. I'm sorry I'm sorry."_ Tiba-tiba dia merengkuhku lebut. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi kepalaku masih terlalu pusing untuk berontak. Lagipula aku masih berusaha untuk menjaga amarahku yang nyaris membuncah keluar. Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"_Just give me a few more days."_ Bisiknya perlahan. _"Please... gi gi-ve me that much. Give me that much."_ Bisa kudengar suaranya bergetar lirih.

Kudengar seseorang membuka pintu. Ratger segera melepaskan pelukannya. _"WHAT?!"_ Ujarnya kesal pada Johni yang ternyata mendadak datang. Aku tak perduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku hanya tak ingin darah yang mengalir di keningku terlihat. Kupalingkan wajahku menjauh dari Johni.

Masih tak bisa kupercaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Ratger padaku. Begitukah dia memandangku? Begitukah caranya untuk menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya padaku? Padahal aku hanya memikirkan keselamatannya. Memikirkan bagaimana dia tak perlu harus beradu dengan orang yang sepertinya memiliki ilmu bela diri yang mumpuni. Aku tahu Ratger menguasai _boxing_. Tapi aku tetap mencemaskannya. Terlebih dengan luka yang dideritanya. Bisa kulihat jelas betapa tangguhnya musuh yang kami hadapi saat ini. Dia bisa mengalahkan dua _bodyguard _tanpa makan banyak waktu. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang masih memburu. Rasa kecewa... perasaan tersakiti.... Perasaan diabaikan menyeruak mengaburkan semua asa yang tadinya ingin kutorehkan pada nurani kecilnya agar dia paham. Bibirku bergetar pedih berusaha untuk tetap menyadarkan akal sehatku.

"_Oh... And Johni, if you ever came back here and just wasting my time again. I swear I will ripp your heart!"_

Kulihat sepintas Johni keluar dengan ketakutan yang amat. Aku masih membuang muka darinya. Aku masih tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya. Hatiku masih terasa perih.

"_Sorry... I'll fix it."_ Tiba-tiba Ratger berusaha memelukku. Aku mundur satu depa. Dia membelai rambut cokelatku perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat penuh penyesalan.

"_I'll fix it."_ Bisiknya lagi..

***

Ratger memakaikan selimut ke tubuhku malam itu, lukanya sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi. Ratger sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit. Hatiku masih sedikit sakit, tapi perhatian yang ia tunjukkan malam ini, sedikit membuatku luruh. Ia masih perduli padaku.

"_You should sleep...."_ Ratger membelai rambutku dengan lembut. _"I am sorry. It will end soon. I promise. Sweet dreams." _

Aku tak menjawab. Kupejamkan mata sedari tadi berpura-pura telah terlelap, kudengar langkahnya menjauhi tempat tidur. _"Have fun...."_ bisikku dalam hati.

Aku tau, saat ini dia hendak bersenang-senang dengan empat wanita yang datang pagi tadi. Aku berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Kami memang berbisnis penjualan wanita, tapi aku tidak pernah suka menyentuh barang dagangan sedikitpun. Apalagi sampai menghabisi nyawa mereka. Begitu banyak pikiran-pikiran yang menghantam benakku sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur kelelahan.

***

Luka yang kuderita ternyata tidak begitu parah. Aku sudah bisa mencabut perbannya. Dan menggantinya dengan _band aid_ kecil.

Perasaan khawatirku belum juga lenyap. Tapi setidaknya, aku sekarang mengetahui bahwa Ratger masih memperhatikanku meski dia egois seperti itu. Kurasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"_How are you feeling today?"_ Ratger menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi luka di keningku.

"_I am fine."_ Aku tersenyum padanya.

"_Thank you for not being mad at me."_ Matanya berbinar lembut

"_How can I be made at you? You know I wouldn't." _

Tiba-tiba telepon di ruangan apartemen kami berdering.

"_Yes?"_ Jawabku malas.

"_Hallo master Luc! I'm bringing Astri over to you. Please come down to the basement and pick her up. I have to keep her tied up since she's always struggling."_ Terdengar suara Johni di seberang.

"_Umh.."_ Ujarku dingin. Kuputus sambungan teleponnya. Sebenarnya, aku enggan mengatakan berita ini pada Ratger. Aku khawatir pribumi itu akan datang kembali untuk merebut perempuan itu kembali. Namun aku tidak bisa membantahnya.

"_She's here. We have to pick her up from the basement."_ Ujarku dengan nada datar.

"_Really?! Let's go get her Luc!"_ Matanya terlihat senang. Senyum licik itu kembali tersungging di wajahnya yang keras. Aku tau, dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Wanita itu... semoga dia tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengan pendahulunya. Kulirik sepintas ruang kaca di sebelah ruangan ini. Salah satu dari empat wanita yang dimainkannya malam tadi, sudah terbujur kaku di ranjangnya. Aku harus membereskannya segera seusai menjemput Astri. Sama seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya. Agar tak seorangpun tahu, agar Ratger bisa terbang bebas seperti biasanya. Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya untuk turun ke _basement_.

"_I'll bring her up."_ Ratger menyeret Astri keluar dari bagasi kala kami tiba di _basement_. Mulut gadis itu, ditutup lakban. Tangannya terikat ke belakang, dan di beberapa bagian wajahnya terlihat memar-memar kebiruan.

"_We can't use the elevator Ratger, security will see us."_ Aku berpikir sejenak

"_Ok... let's use the stairs then."_

"_May I bring her?"_ Aku menawarkan bantuan.

"_No, she's mine."_ Ratger bersikukuh memanggulnya sendiri. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah.

Salah seorang anak buah Johni juga ikut bersama kami. Kulihat sepintas pria ini cukup tangguh. Cara jalannya gagah dan penuh kewaspadaan meski badannya cukup kecil.

Kamipun menyusuri anak tangga menuju kamar 1426 tempat kami menginap. Namun baru lima lantai kami mendaki, Ratger mulai terlihat tak sabar.

"_How many floors left?"_ Akhirnya dia bertanya tak sabar

"_Around nine."_ Balasku

"_Nine?"_ Retoriknya kesal_. "Who cares!"_ Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju lift. Akupun menyusulnya dari belakang.

"_Ah... where do you think you're going? Fitch!"_ Ratger mencegah orang itu untuk naik ke lift. _"I think we can handle this one."_ Ratger menekan tombol lift untuk naik.

"_I'll wait by the front chair."_ Ujarku setibanya di kamar.

"_Thanks Luc."_ Dia tersenyum dan menyeret gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku pun tersenyum samar.

Kutinggalkan dirinya dan beranjak menuju sofa di ruang depan. Aku menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa merah kecil dengan jengah. Pikiranku kembali berkelana.

Sudah hampir dua puluh tahun aku selalu mendampinginya. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana kerasnya dia. Bagaimana ia selalu menerapkan prinsip "Balas 10 kali lipat dari apa yang diterima". Begitupula pada kejadian hari ini. Aku percaya dia akan memperlakukan Astri dengan buruk. Namun bagiku hal ini sama sekali tidak penting. Harusnya urusan kami di negara ini selesai seminggu yang lalu dan kami sudah bisa tenang menikmati hasil penjualan dan kembali ke Eropa. Kepalaku dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terus berkeliaran. Entah sudah berapa lama aku termenung sendirian dan terpaku.

KRIIIING

Suara dering telepon mengusik lamunan panjangku.

"_Hello...."_

"_He's here! He came from the basement!"_ Terdengar suara panik salah satu _bodyguard_ yang kusewa.

"_Hold him there! We're leaving!"_ Kuputus teleponnya dengan tergesa. Aku bergegas berjalan menuju kamar. Kuketuk pintunya dua kali sebelum akhirnya aku masuk.

"_We have to leave. He screws up from the basement_." Ujarku padanya. Kulirik sepintas wanita itu tergolek membisu tak berdaya di atas kasur. Setidaknya dia tidak mati pikirku lega.

"_He's here? And... and now we leave?!"_ Tanyanya dengan nada retorik.

"_Are you out of your mind?"_ Aku melihat gelagat buruk darinya.

"_I don't care! I want to see him!"_

Aku menghela nafas sedih. _"Please...."_ Ujarku dengan nada memohon. _"I've always followed you my whole life and always be like that."_ Aku merengkuh pundaknya perlahan. _"And I want you to... please.... Just leave this one."_ Aku menatapnya lurus _"Let's go home."_ Bujukku untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_You know what I'll do_." Ratger melepaskan diri dari rengkuhanku dan berbalik. Ia menyambar pakaian dari atas kursi dan melemparnya ke arah Astri. _"Put it on! We're leaving!"_

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju lift. Ratger menyeret Astri dengan paksa. Aku memberi isyarat agar dua _bodyguard_ bersenjata api menjaga di depan lift. Aku ingin mereka menembak pria itu sampai mati. Kuharap ia benar-benar mati, sehingga masalah ini segera berlalu.

Mobil yang kami naiki meluncur cepat menyusuri jalan padat di Jakarta menuju Bekasi. Sebuah kota kecil di sebelah Timur Jakarta, tempat dimana kami meletakkan wanita-wanita yang hendak kami jual dalam kontainer besar sebelum akhirnya dikirim ke berbagai negara. Dari spion tengah, bisa kulihat Ratger yang duduk di bangku belakang tampak sangat senang. Aku rasa dia benar-benar berharap pria itu bisa mengikuti kami sampai ke sana sebelum kemudian menghabisinya. Aku menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang dalam bisu.

Tak lama kami tiba di tempat tujuan. Ratger menyeret wanita itu keluar dengan paksa dan membawanya menuju salah satu kontainer yang telah dipenuhi banyak wanita di dalamnya. Sementara itu, aku berjaga tak jauh dari tempat kami pertama kali datang.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan hawa bertarung dari arah depan. Kulihat sosok itu muncul sekitar dua puluh meter di hadapanku. Tanganku mengepal kesal. Kutatap dirinya lamat-lamat. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh pria yang sulit sekali untuk mati. Aku mendengus geram. Kulepas kaca mataku dan memasukkannya ke kantong celana. Aku akan menghabisinya sendiri. PASTI!

"_Wait!"_ Ratger menghentikan langkahku

"_What?"_

"_I want to see what he's capable of."_ Dia menatapku sembari tersenyum samar.

"_But he's right here, didn't he?"_ Aku berkata gusar.

"_And I want to know how."_ Ia tersenyum sinis. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberi tanda pada anak buahku untuk menyerangnya,

Seperti yang kuduga pria itu benar-benar licin seperti belut. Dia dengan lincah menghindari serangan yang bertubi datang. Tak lama berselang, smua anak buahku sudah dibuat tergeletak tak berdaya.

Aku dan Ratger akhirnya maju. Ratger tampak sangat senang. Tapi kurasa kami tak mungkin bisa menang dengan mudah. Aku melakukan tendangan lurus memulai serangan dan kamipun langsung saling pukul. Entah sudah berapa jurus yang kami keluarkan, tatkala kami bertiga terpental ke arah berlawanan. Aku berusaha bangkit. Namun kurasakan sesak menghantam dadaku. Bisa kulihat Ratger dan pria itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba Ratger memberiku isyarat untuk menoleh ke belakang. Aku melihat tumpukan besi disana. Dengan gerakan perlahan aku bangkit dan meraih dua pipa besi dan melempar satu ke arah Ratger. Pipa besi berbentuk huruf "L" itu kugenggam kuat dengan tangan kananku.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ratger berteriak dan langsung menyerang ke depan.

Pria itu berkelit dan memilih berlari di sela-sela kontainer. Aku mempercepat lariku dan melompat dengan bertumpu pada dinding kontainer untuk menghadangnya. Kuayunkan pipa besi itu telak ke arah wajahnya. Namun ia justru menangkap pergelangan tanganku sebelum kemudian memutarnya ke belakang kepalaku. Rupanya ia memanfaatkan pipa besiku untuk menangkis serangan Ratger. Aku merasa semakin kesal. Berkali-kali ia mematahkan seranganku. Bahkan dia menggunakan pintu kontainer untuk memukulku mundur. Aku semankin kalap.

Kuayunkan pipaku dengan amarah memuncak ke arahnya kala kulihat dia berhasil memukul Ratger hingga terjerembab. Akan tetapi dia menangkap pergelangan tanganku, mendorongku terpojok diantara dinding kontainer dan pintu kontainer yang terbuka. Belum sempat aku berkelit, dengan gerakan cepat dia menghantamkan pintu kontainer itu ke arahku. Aku menjerit tertahan.

Rasa sakit teramat sangat menghujam dada kananku. Meluruhkan semua tenaga yang tersisa. Bisa kurasakan darah segar mengalir deras keluar dari mulut yang masih tak mampu bersuara.

"_Come on!"_ Terdengar suara Ratger samar-samar.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu itu menjauh dari tubuhku. Tanganku gemetar kala berusaha untuk tetap berdiri. Ratger menatapku terperangah. Pipa besi itu menancap telak di dada kananku. Membuat lubang menganga dengan darah kental yang mengucur keluar. Matanya mengisyaratkan betapa cemas dan terkejutnya dirinya. Aku berjuang untuk tetap berdiri dengan kedua kaki. Namun aku sudah hampir tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Akupun berangsur terduduk tak berdaya. Menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Memandang orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku untuk yang terakhir kali.

_Ratger, bukankan sudah aku katakan bahwa ini semua hanya sia-sia? Bukankan sudah kukatakan mengejarnya bukan suatu pilihan yang tepat? Tapi kau harus tahu, aku tak pernah menyesali pertarungan ini. Aku tak pernah menyesal telah bertarung bersamamu hingga akhir. Semoga kau selalu bahagia meski tak ada diriku disisimu. Kau... memang sahabat terbaikku._

Pandanganku semakin kabur. Rasa sakit itu berangsur lenyap. Mengaburkan semuanya... juga lilin kehidupanku.

_**Langkah yang membeku tak juga berujung laju**_

_**Menghentikan detak jarum dan kesunyian pun menyergap**_

_**Terdiam juga terdunduk dalam ketidakberdayaan**_

_**Tanpa penyesalan meskipun kelam menghujam**_

**TAMAT**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Jakarta-Kos 090909 00.00_**

Dialognya dibuat semirip mungkin dengan aslinya (kecuali kalimat kasar banget aku sensor). Maaf kalau salah inget. Cuman lihat empat kali soalnya

Aku sangat suka Luc. He is the best character in Merantau IMO. Lol Dia itu abu-abu di mataku. Tidak jahat juga tidak baik. Aku hanya ingin menggambarkan pikirannya yang selalu berusaha melindungi Ratger. KANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

**Reviewnya ditunggu yah ^^**

makasih


End file.
